1 amor en 2 cartas
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Despues de 5 años de puros conciertos, duro trabajo, fama y todo, los integrantes de Vocaloid tendrán un pequeño respiro... pero antes de todo siempre hay cosas que hacer y decir ¿no creen?... para variar un pésimo summary de Nael Tenoh (creo que hare un record en eso), pero igualmente pasen, lean y disfruten de este ONE SHOT


Konbanwa minna! bueno aqui les traigo lo que tanto trabajo me cuesta hacer, un one shot de Luka x Miku jajajaja... espero les guste, es bien livianito (comparado con lo que normalmente escribo, este es una pluma XD jajaja) y me dejen sus tan valiosos reviews!

como siempre decir que Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque si Luka existiera me casaria con ella y le serviria por toda la eternidad *-*...

Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten y escriban!

* * *

_**1 Amor en 2 cartas**_

En una casona a las afueras de la hermosa y tradicional ciudad de Kanto, se sucedía una reunión muy importante. Allí se encontraban reunidos los representantes de Yamaha y Crypton con sus cantantes Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Rin, Gumi, Len y Miku, les explicaban los próximos pasos a seguir en sus carreras hasta que...

- ¡¿Qué?! - el grito de todos los vocaloids se hizo resonar por toda la enorme casa.

- como lo acaban de escuchar - explicaba Ken, representante de Crypton - a partir de hoy están oficialmente de vacaciones por al menos 6 meses. Todos miraban incrédulos hasta que 3 chicas brincaron de sus sillas.

- ¡Genial al fin vacaciones! - las chicas gritaban, saltaban abrazadas de felicidad.

- por favor Miku, Rin y Gumi dejen terminar, luego festejan - pidió Ken a lo que las chicas se sentaron - han trabajado mucho y lo tienen más que merecido, a cada uno se les dará una tarjeta para que usen en lo que quieran, esta no tiene límite de gasto así que cuídenla no se les vaya a extraviar. Por lo demás esperamos que disfruten y descansen mucho. Con esto y unas pocas instrucciones más se dio por terminada la reunión. Los representantes se retiraron y los vocaloids se fueron a la sala de estar.

- ¡que emoción! - decía Miku al lanzarse al sillón - hay tantos lugares a los cuales quiero ir que no se por donde comenzar.

- da igual Miku, tienes tiempo para conocerlos todos - Rin se hincaba delante de su amiga seguida de Gumi - además lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir de compras.

- estoy de acuerdo con Rin - acotaba Gumi - siempre antes de un buen viaje es importantísimo tener la ropa adecuada, ¿no crees?

- cierto - miraba muy feliz la chica de coletas - oye Meiko, Kaito ¿Ustedes que harán?

- yo quiero ir a una heladería nueva que esta en el centro de Tokio, dice el mito que tienen variedades de sabores que solo pocos se atreven de degustar - decía con un gran brillo en los ojos el peli azul - después de eso creo que vamos a viajar a las vegas. A lo que Meiko, que buscaba una botella de sake en la cocina, afirmo.

- ¿Y tu Gakupo? - pregunto esta vez Rin

- creo que iré al sur de Japón - respondió tranquilamente con una copa de vino tinto en la mano - o tal vez viaje a Francia, es un país hermoso que siempre he querido conocer.

- Paris, la ciudad del amor - suspiraba Gumi - que romántico ¿Iras con Luka? Inquirió la peli verde.

- ¿Porque debería ir con ella? - pregunto Gakupo muy extrañado - en todo caso iré con una chica que conocí hace un tiempo y me gustaría conocer más. A todo esto ¿donde está Luka? Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, la peli rosa no había ido a la sala de estar con ellos.

- debe estar en su cuarto, la iré a buscar - dijo Len quien de inmediato se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de la aludida. Al llegar el rubio toco la puerta, espero un momento y como no tuvo respuesta ingreso - mou~ ¿Donde estará?  
Len regreso con los demás.

- ¿Y Luka? - pregunto Kaito

- no puede ser que no puedas siquiera encontrarla - molesto Rin

- no está en su habitación - respondió con un poco de fastidio hacia su hermana, dejándose caer en una pera (son cojines grandes que se amoldan a cualquier forma) - así que ni idea.

- en fin quizás fue a dar una vuelta - Rin le quito interés al tema - oye Gakupo te la tenias escondidita.

- obvio - Gakupo bebía de su copa - no me gusta que la gente se meta a opinar porque eso mata cualquier oportunidad

- ¿Como la vez que estabas con esa chica pelirroja? - irrumpió Len

- exacto - afirmo el peli morado - soy famoso y por eso todos se meten a opinar, sacar conclusiones, inventar cosas y mucho mas, por eso como consejo mejor hagan como Meiko y Kaito.

- ¿Y eso que sería? - preguntaron Len, Rin, Gumi y Miku

- seria mantener una relación no expuesta o sobre expuesta - explicaba - es irse a los extremos así no das cabida a nada, o saben todo o no saben nada así es mejor, ¿cierto Meiko?

- es verdad - afirmaba la mayor de las vocaloids - porque si les das un poco das espacio a que digan de todo.

- ah - afirmaban los 4 chicos dándole la razón a los mayores.

- a todo esto ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene pareja o está enamorado? - pregunto Kaito quien ahora saboreaba un rico helado de mora que Meiko le había traído de la cocina.

- no - respondieron al unisonó Gumi, Len y Rin. Y ya que faltaba una respuesta todos se le quedaron viendo a la chica de largas coletas.

- bueno pues... - Miku estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban comenzando a tomar un color carmesí - verán... etto... no es que tenga pareja... mas bien... etto...

- ¿la pequeña Miku está enamorada? - inquirió Meiko con un ligero tono picaron

- ... - Miku estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y las preguntas no le ayudaban para nada "muy bien Miku, no te costaba nada seguir la corriente y decir no, te tenias que quedar callada" se reprochaba.

- vamos Miku somos como tu familia, puedes contarnos - insistía Rin - no tienes que decirnos el nombre pero al menos dinos que sucede.

- bueno... este verán - inicia muy nerviosa buscando bien las palabras - si me gusta alguien y mucho...

- ¡lo sabia! - grito Len para inmediatamente ser callado por un cojinazo de su hermana.

- pero, esa persona no sabe - continuaba mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares - es una persona gentil, agradable, muy inteligente y las pocas veces que hemos podido estar a solas me ha demostrado una forma de ser que me encanto desde siempre.

- uy nuestra pequeña Hatsune se flecho con ganas - decía Kaito - ¿Pero porque no se lo has dicho?

- es que sería muy complicado, con esto de la fama que tengo y todo - seguía hablando cabizbaja en eso sintió que alguien le tomaba las manos y lo siguiente fueron 2 pares de ojos con fuego de determinación sobre ella.

- nosotras te ayudaremos Miku - decían Gumi y Rin quienes tenían sujetas las manos de Miku y le brindaban todo su apoyo - sea quien sea ese chico, ¡será tuyo!

- jeje gracias, creo - reía nerviosamente Miku - pero mejor cambiemos el tema ¿Si?

- ¿Me perdí de algo? - pregunto Luka al momento de ingresar a la sala. Len le iba a responder cuando un cojín tipo misil lo mando a suelo

- ¡no de nada! - se apresuro a responder la Hatsune

- ya veo - Luka siguió derecho hacia la cocina y tomo un refresco, para luego volver y sentarse en uno de los sillones.

- oye bebe conmigo, hay que brindar por nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones - invitaba Meiko

- ahora no puedo, tengo un vuelo hoy así que mejor no tomo - agradeció y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Un vuelo? ¿A dónde? - pregunto Gakupo

- un vuelo a otro país, y el vuelo sale esta noche - explico dejando a todos boquiabiertos

- eso se llama ser rápida jaja - rio Gakupo - entonces será mejor que vayas a comprar con las chicas.

- si Luka acompáñanos - insistió Gumi - será divertido antes de partir de viaje.

- ok las acompañare - respondió gustosa la peli rosa.

- ¡bueno entonces no esperemos mas y vamos! - gritaron muy animadas Gumi y Rin quienes saltaron, agarraron a Miku y se fueron, al instante regresaron - Luka-nee ¿podrías llevarnos?

- ... - Luka y todos quedaron con los ojos de platos acompañados de una enorme gota sobre las nucas de todos, luego se largaron a reír - Claro vamos.  
Las chicas se subieron al vehículo de Luka, un Peugeot 206 azul mar, y se dirigieron al centro comercial. En el camino las chicas fueron cantando, riendo, se sentían alivianadas era la primera vez que salían sin asesores, gente cuidándolas y diciéndoles que hacer, podían comprar lo que querían y no estar pendientes de la hora y de que tienen un vuelo o concierto.

- solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal ta nananannananana - cantaban Gumi, Miku y Rin bien desafinadas a propósito y esto mismo provocaba la risa de todas. Luka manejaba muerta de la risa "estas chicas están locas jeje... si las extrañare"

- Luka-nee - Rin llamo la atención de la peli rosa - ¿Porque te vas de viaje sola?

- porque necesito pensar y meditar muchas cosas - respondió tranquilamente la aludida.

- ¿tanto como para no querer que nadie te acompañe? - insistió Rin

- creo que por el momento es lo mejor para mi - Luka termino de estacionar el auto y todas bajaron. Gumi y Rin iban agarradas del brazo de la otra mirando las tiendas emocionadas. Luka y Miku caminaban tras de ellas.

- Luka ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo tímidamente Miku

- claro lo que quieras - respondió la mayor con una sonrisa

- quería saber~ -

- ¡Miku mira! - interrumpió Rin quien agarro a Miku y la jalo dentro de una tienda de ropa juvenil - ¡esta ropa esta genial!

- vamos pruébate esto - decía Gumi a Rin mientras le pasaba montones de ropa - tu también Miku, ese vestido te quedaría genial.

- claro - acepto la rubia agarrando cuanta ropa le pasaba su amiga peli verde y se dirigió a los probadores - vamos Miku, Gumi elijan y vengan para vernos.

- ya vamos - dijeron las chicas agarrando ropa y metiéndose a los probadores. Se probaban todo, intercambiaban prendas, se miraban, se cambiaban de probadores, se reían. Estaban realmente divertidas y Luka se reía mirando los desfiles de moda que hacían las chicas desde el sillón en el cual estaba sentada.

- oye Luka vamos pruébate algo – animo Rin a la peli rosa. Luka asintió y se fue a buscar algo "creo que esto me vendrá bien", tomo las prendas y se fue a los probadores. Cuando ya estaba lista mirándose al espejo para convencerse una cabellera verde se coló dentro del vestidor – woow Luka te queda de guate. Expreso la chica mirando de pies a cabeza a la peli rosa. Miren chicas Luka esta de asesinato. Gumi empujo a Luka fuera del vestidor donde se sintió como atún observado por gatos, por toda la gente que la quedo mirando, además de las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

- woow Luka te ves genial – Rin decía muy animada, Luka vestía una falda larga con 2 aperturas que daban una excelente vista de sus torneadas piernas, hacia arriba usaba una camisa negra ¾ con detalles en blanco muy ceñida al cuerpo y con un escote justo y necesario. Miku la miraba atónita y de reojo se miraba al espejo "si hay diferencia" pensaba al ver el desarrollado cuerpo de la peli rosa comparado con el de ella – Miku di algo pareces tonta mirándola jajaja. Gracias a ese comentario Miku se puso toda roja y se metió nuevamente al probador.

- vamos que si vas con esa ropa de viaje no te faltara la compañía jaja – bromeaba Gumi. Luka solo rió y volvió a ingresar al vestidor.

Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que terminaron de elegir las prendas. Pagaron y se fueron a otra, y otra y otra más. Llevaban al menos unas 15 tiendas cuando el estomago les recordó que no habían almorzado así que se fueron al patio de comidas. Rin y Miku se fueron directo al local de buffet, Gumi al Fritz (local de sándwich gigantes) y Luka prefirió comer pizza. Ya estaban todas sentadas con sus respectivos platos cuando Gumi se fijo que un grupo de chicos las miraban, esta ni tonta ni perezosa comenzó con un juego de miraditas y señales con uno de ellos, a lo que Rin se unió. Luka solo comía tranquilamente sin tomar mayor atención a lo que sus amigas jugaban hasta que sintió unos suaves codazos por parte de la rubia.

- Luka Luka – le decía – mira al parecer le gustas a ese chico, a ese bien guapo de la esquina. Le indicaba disimuladamente y Luka miraba sin mayor interés.

- ¿ah sí? Pues me alegro por él tiene buen gusto – bromeo sin darle importancia

- Luka – regaño Gumi – no seas aburrida, mándale alguna señal, guiño o algo.

- pero si yo no quiero nada – refuto mientras le daba una mascada a su pizza – no tiene caso que mande alguna señal.

- que aburrida eres a veces Luka-nee – decía Rin con los cachetes inflados haciendo puchero, luego se dirigió a Miku - ¿y tu Miku le entras al juego?

- por ahora paso – negó amablemente la peli turquesa bebiendo de su bebida – además ni que fueran tan guapos a poco. Gumi y Rin no les dieron importancia y siguieron con el juego por un tiempo más hasta que terminaron de comer.

La tarde la habían estado pasando bastante bien, al fin salieron como unas chicas de su edad, sin preocupaciones, sin limitantes y lo mejor es que tenían dinero para comprar las cosas que siempre habían querido pero entre concierto y giras jamás habían tenido el tiempo de comprar. Ahora si estaban felices, pero ya debían volver porque Luka tenía su vuelo y las llaves del auto. El regreso a la casona Vocaloid fue más tranquilo pero no menos animado. Al llegar bajaron todo lo comprado y se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Miku se lanzo a su cama dejando todas las bolsas en el suelo, si estaba agotada, jamás creyó que una salida de compras la dejaría tan cansada "aun no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 5 años desde que todo comenzó… 5 años de Vocaloid… 5 años de mi vida… 5 años de conciertos, viajes, fama… con esta loca pero genial familia que somos… y peor aun 5 años que te conozco y no he sido capaz de decirte nada… que cobarde… al principio era valido tenía apenas 15 años, era una niña aun, pero ahora tengo 20 y aun no me atrevo a nada… sigo siendo la misma, no he cambiado en absoluto… ni mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado que pena jaja…" pensaba la chica de coletas mientras miraba una foto que tenía junto a su cama de cuando tuvieron su primer concierto "si que la hemos pasado bien jaja" dejo la fotografía y se percato de un pequeño sobre que había en su mesita de noche, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. "Esto debe ser una broma" pensó, boto el papel y se fue a dar un baño.

En otra habitación Luka terminaba de arreglar su maleta cuando alguien golpea la puerta…

- adelante – dijo la peli rosa

- ¿así que ya estas arreglando tus cosas? – pregunto Gakupo al ingresar y sentarse en una silla que tenia la habitación

- como puedes ver si – respondió la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué este viaje tan repentino y rápido? – inquirió el mayor

- quiero aprovechar bien las vacaciones – respondió sin titubeos

- oh por favor Luka no me vengas con esa respuesta – reclamo Gakupo - ¿de qué huyes?

- de nada –

- que pésima mentirosa eres ¿lo sabías? – el chico se acerco a ella y poso una mano en el hombro de la chica – si es por lo que creo que es, espero que sea un viaje de provecho.

- yo espero lo mismo – se limito a decir – ¿me iras a dejar al aeropuerto?

- claro, junto con todos – termino de decir el chico para luego salir de la habitación.

Ya era la hora del viaje y estaban todos los Vocaloids despidiendo a Luka en la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto. El chequeo estaba listo, solo tenía que dirigirse a policía internacional la peli rosa pero ahí nadie la podía acompañar así que se estaba despidiendo de todos.

- espero que lo pases muy bien Luka – Gumi le hablaba mientras la abrazaba

- disfruta mucho – se despidió Meiko

- no vayas a hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas luego – decía Gakupo

- y si lo haces por último disfrútalo mucho jajaja – acotaba Kaito por lo cual se ganó un codazo por parte de Luka – yo también te quiero doña tetareli.

- idiota – le decía Luka a Kaito, en ese momento se le abalanzan los gemelos Kagamine – yo también los extrañare par de peques, nos vemos a la vuelta.

- tráenos algo de recuerdo de cada lugar que visites – exigieron los dos al momento de soltar el abrazo – pero algo lindo y no seas tacaña. Exigió Rin.

- claro claro jajaja – rio Luka, en eso se acerco Miku y la abrazo.

- te voy a extrañar – le hablo muy despacio, para que solo ella escuchara

- yo también y mucho – Luka le hablo en el mismo tono

- no tienes idea cuanto – termino de decir Miku al momento de separarse de ella. Luka solo la observo unos momentos hasta que por el altoparlante se escucho el último llamado para el vuelo que debía tomar. Así que agarro su maleta de mano y se fue a policía internacional. Todos la despedían gritándole cosas y haciendo señas con las manos hasta que ya no los vio más. Antes de subirse al avión paso por el dautyfree y compro unas golosinas, revistas y cosas para entretenerse en el viaje, más que mal serían varias horas de vuelo y las películas que se exhibirían no se veían muy prometedoras en el itinerario de vuelo. Al fin subió al avión y llego a su asiento, había elegido ventana, le gustaba mirar el paisaje exterior de vez en cuando durante el vuelo. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando una azafata se acerco a ella y le entrego un papel, Luka lo leyó y no daba cabida a lo que veían sus ojos:

"me lo deberías haber dicho antes… ahora es demasiado tarde"

- me lo imagine – dijo para sí misma mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana que tenía a su costado. Durante unos minutos no había hecho más que mirar a los perros que espantan a las aves de las pistas, en eso estaba cuando sintió unas manos tomarla de las mejillas, girar su rostro y besarla. Abrió los ojos como plato al sentir el contacto y más aun al darse cuenta de quién era. Cuando el beso hubo terminado solo se pudo escuchar…

- ahora es demasiado tarde para alejarte de mí o intentar huir –

_Flashback_

…_la fotografía y se percato de un pequeño sobre que había en su mesita de noche, lo abrió y comenzó a leer:_

"_Disculpa por decirte algo tan importante de esta forma, pero créeme que prefiero hacerlo así antes que ver tu rostro al momento de rechazarme. No lo soportaría. Miku tú y solo tú eres la razón por la cual he seguido estos 5 años junto a Vocaloid. Desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de ti, de tu sonrisa, tus coletas, tu voz, tus ojos, tus endemoniadamente hermosos ojos. Durante este tiempo lo único que he deseado cada día es poder probar el sabor de tus labios. Te has vuelto tan importante para mí que no puedo pasar un día sin saber que tu estas bien, de saludarte, de darte las buenas noches. Sé que este sentimiento no debería ser, que es difícil de aceptar, que nadie lo entenderá, pero no lo puedo evitar. Por eso mi viaje, necesito meditar, calmar mi corazón que salta de emoción cada vez que te ve o te escucha. Por favor discúlpame por escribirte todo esto en lugar de decírtelo, pero de verdad no soportaría un rechazo tuyo, podría soportar todo, menos tu rechazo. Espero poder conseguir tranquilidad estando un tiempo lejos y que mi corazón y mente dejen de solo pensar en ti._

_Un abrazo con cariño_

_Atte._

_Luka Megurine"_

_- "esto debe ser una broma" - pensó, boto el papel y se fue a dar un baño. Al estar en la tina con el cuerpo cubierto por la tibia agua no pudo evitar pensar en la carta "¿y si es verdad?... ¿si Luka está realmente enamorada de mí?... ella no es de hacer este tipo de bromas… mucho menos ahora que se va de viaje… ¿¡de viaje!?... no… no se puede ir… no se puede ir y dejarme sola" Miku salió como un rayo de la tina, se seco, vistió y tomo su computadora. Como pudo averiguo el vuelo de Luka y compro un pasaje. Arreglo su maleta con lo que pudo y la metió al auto de Gakupo sin que se dieran cuenta._

_Después de la despedida de Luka y que esta pasara por policía internacional…_

_- chicos yo también me despido – Miku les hablo a sus amigos_

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Casi se cayeron todos de espalda al verla con una maleta en la mano – ¿pero a donde te vas? Pregunto Rin_

_- voy a liberar a mi corazón y dejarlo ser feliz junto con la persona que amo y me corresponde – respondió Miku de la forma más sincera que pudo_

_- y si no te apuras tú y tu corazón se quedan sin avión, así que corre y salúdala de nuestra parte – la apresuro Gakupo muy feliz. Todos se despidieron dándole gritos de ánimo y suerte. Corrió atreves de los pasillos hasta que por fin alcanzo el avión justo antes de cerrar el ingreso de pasajeros. Y ahí estaba, su princesa rosa mirando por la ventana, escribió algo en un papel y le pidió de favor a una azafata que se lo pasara a Luka…_

_Fin Flashback_

- y créeme que no lo haría jamás – Luka no podía con tanta felicidad en su corazón. Realmente jamás creyó posible que Miku le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y ahora que eso ocurría se sentía plenamente feliz. Se besaron nuevamente, una, dos, tres veces, aun no se hacían a la idea de que todo eso realmente estaba ocurriendo. Cuando al fin se convencieron ya estaban en pleno cielo volando a Sudamérica, tomadas de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados. Miku tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Luka y esta su cabeza en la de ella.

- estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – decía la pequeña Hatsune con una tierna sonrisa.

- también de la mía – acoto Luka para luego volver a besar los labios de su hermosa novia de coletas turquesas.

* * *

Yo tambien quiero unas vacaciones asi T^T ... en fin, espero les haya gustado, como ven es bien livianito y sano jeje... gracias por leer mis fics, yo amo a mis lectores *-* son el motor por el cual escribo y sus reviews la sangre XD jajaja... asi que ya saben...

un abrazo a todos y todas

arigato gosaimasu minna!

sayourana!


End file.
